sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー ザ ヘッジ ホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu?) est un hérisson anthropomorphe argenté dans la série de jeu vidéo Sonic The Hedgehog. Il vit au moins 200 ans dans le futur et a 14 ans, pesant 35 kg et mesurant 100cm. Son rôle principal dans les jeux est de protéger l'avenir en changeant les problèmes dans le passé. Pour y parvenir il utilise ses pouvoirs psychokinésiques, qui sont des pouvoirs psychiques et télékinisiques. Il a apparemment la capacité de voyager dans le temps, même si cela est implicitement dû à la technologie de son époque. Concept personnage et caractéristiques Silver a été créé comme un Hérisson possédant des pouvoirs psychiques et télikinésiques afin d'utiliser le nouveau moteur physique ajouté à Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Un concept d'artwork officiel publié par Cult Sonic montre un premier design de Silver. Les principales différences avec le design final actuel comprennent de la fourrure orange montant autour du cou et de la poitrine et des yeux bleus clairs. Ses bottes sont également très différentes. On ignore cependant si Yuji Uekawa, le chara-designer principal de la série Sonic, a effectivement dessiné cet artwork. Plus d'artworks de Silver ont été montrés lors d'une interview avec IGN, qui semblèrent généralement moins semblables au design actuel. Certains designs notables montrent un hérisson portant un casque futuriste et un autre avec des marques sur ses cheveux. Il est aussi révélé que Silver était initialement prévu pour être un vison (petit mammifère) nommé "Venise", comme Venise en Italie, lieux où se trouve Soleanna. Sa couleur initiale était l'orange, puis plus tard elle a changé pour le blanc-gris, donant comme couleur l'argenté, lui donnant également son nom définitif : Silver. Il est dit que Silver est passé par plus de 50 modèles avant d'atteindre son aspect final. Quand au design actuel, Silver porte des anneaux en or autour des poignets. Des lignes couleurs cyan encerclent les anneaux. Les bottes de Silver sont de couleur indigo sur le bas et ont une ligne blanche au milieu sur le haut. Le reste de ses bottes est noire. Sur la partie haute, au milieu, on peut voir un joyau rouge comme ornement. Ses gants ont un cercle cyan avec une ligne partant vers le bas en direction de son anneau. Ses capacités télékinésiques canalisent son pouvoirs à travers ses bottes et ses gants. Histoire L'argent a trois histoires contradictoires retour de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Sur le site du jeu, il déclare qu'il vient d'un avenir heureux qui n'a jamais été détruit, et a fini dans le passé où il a appris son avenir serait détruit et essaie de l'empêcher de changer pour le pire. Dans le guide du jeu, il est implicite Silver est le présent et finit dans le futur où il apprend qu'il a été détruit lors des événements de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) et va chercher ce qui détruirait l'avenir quand il revient à la passé (même s'il est mentionné dans sa solution qu'il vient du futur, voir ci-dessous). L'histoire réelle est que dans le jeu, la vie d'Argent dans un avenir détruit et va vers le passé pour changer le futur pour le mieux. Il est de 200 ans ou peut-être plus à l'avenir de Sonic. Dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), tandis que Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et explorent l'avenir, Knuckles dit: «Comment cela pourrait être notre avenir?" Les deuxième et troisième fois que vous découvrez Silver Sonic dans le monde, est dans Sonic Rivals 1 et 2. Eggman Nega Juste avant tourne le monde de Sonic dans une carte, d'argent stipule clairement: «Quoi?! Mais cela va signifier mon avenir sera détruit aussi! ». Dans Sonic Rivals 2, il dit à Espio et Knuckles, "je dois sauver votre monde, ou bien mon monde sera détruit aussi bien!". Transcender TimeEdit Argent apparaît d'abord dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Dans un lointain, l'avenir post-apocalyptique, argent, avec son meilleur ami et partenaire de l'Blaze Pyrokinetic, travailler ensemble dans les tentatives constantes pour vaincre le démon du feu Iblis, cependant, toutes leurs tentatives ont jusqu'ici été vains, comme Iblis est immortel et peut se ressusciter sans cesse. Frustré par cela, Argent merveilles désespérément comment ils peuvent le détruire de façon permanente, et sont ensuite approchés par Mephiles qui leur dit de la Détonation Iblis, le responsable de la résurrection d'Iblis, et révèle qu'ils doivent tuer pour empêcher le retour de Iblis. Il déclare que le déclenchement d'Iblis est Sonic, et envoie lui-même, Blaze et Silver dans le temps au moment où Sonic était encore en vie, bien que Silver et Blaze sont séparés dans le processus. Argent trouve Sonic après sa tentative ratée de sauver la princesse Elise partir Dr. Eggman pendant le Festival du Soleil, mais se trompe lui-même pour Sonic par Amy et distrait avant qu'il ne puisse frapper. Amy décide de l'aider à trouver la personne qu'il cherche, mais il est largement réticents à accepter son aide. Finalement, il se réchauffe d'elle et décide de lui venir en aide en échange de son aide, mais ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont à la fois la recherche de la même personne. Peu après, Silver Sonic et trouve l'attaque. Sonic abord eu la haute main, mais s'est montré préoccupé pour lui, même lui demandant s'il était bien à la fin. Argent jette psychokinetically Sonic dans un bâtiment, invalidante et lui demande si Mephiles plaisantait, se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi faibles que Sonic ne pouvait apparemment éventuellement provoquer l'apocalypse. Sonic tente de courir après l'argent quand Eggman capture Elise à nouveau, mais d'argent lui renverse et est sur le point de porter le coup final quand intervient Amy, Sonic permettant de s'échapper. Argent raconte Amy sur la dévastation due aux actions de Sonic dans le monde, mais Amy refuse de croire que Sonic ne ferait une telle chose, dit qu'elle choisirait Sonic dans le monde entier tous les jours, même si elle était vraie, et quitte immédiatement Argent. Découragé, Argent laisse à réfléchir sur l'opportunité ou ne pas tuer Sonic pour sauver l'avenir est vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Blaze trouve sur les quais d'argent et, après quelques conversations, elle le convainc que ils ont besoin pour sauver l'avenir par tous les moyens nécessaires. Après avoir échoué à suivre Sonic bas à la base Eggman montagne enneigée (bien qu'ils acquièrent Emeraude Chaos Elise bleue là), ils rencontrent Mephiles, qui leur dit que Sonic est à la station terminale. Après lui traquer, Silver Sonic paralyse avec son psychokinèse, permettant de capturer Eggman Elise à nouveau dans la confusion, et s'apprête à le tuer quand l'ombre, que d'argent à des erreurs d'abord pour Mephiles, intervient, une fois encore Sonic permettant de s'échapper. La lutte de deux à un arrêt, et Shadow utilise Chaos Control pour échapper à poinçon destiné Argent et Argent coups dans le dos de la tête, le faisant tomber au sol. Refusant d'être vaincu et désespéré pour sauver son monde, Silver sort son Chaos Emerald et, à la surprise de Shadow, induit Chaos Control dans le même temps que l'Ombre, l'ouverture d'un portail temporel à l'Soleanna d'il ya dix ans. Ombre d'Argent raconte des intentions Mephiles vrai, et ils ont tous deux décident de revenir à la journée que le projet de Solaris a été très compromise et voir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Une fois qu'ils arrivent, l'Ombre et le témoignage d'argent la main le premier échec du projet, avec une machine à exploser et le duc de Soleanna se grièvement blessés, tout en protégeant Elise, alors que sept ans, de l'explosion. Le duo se sépare hérisson, Shadow Mephiles poursuit, et Silver Iblis poursuit, tandis que le duc donne l'ombre le Sceptre des ténèbres à emprisonner Mephiles. Argent traque Iblis et le paralyse avec son psychokinèse, et le duc de mourir (malgré l'insistance de Silver qu'il courir) saisit cette occasion pour utiliser une Chaos Emerald pour sceller Iblis dans le corps inconscient de sa fille, confiant Argent pour l'emmener à un coffre-fort place et raconter Elise de ne pas pleurer, car cela permettrait de dégager Iblis, dans ses dernières paroles. Argent porte Elise hors du laboratoire, répond avec l'Ombre, qui a réussi à capter Mephiles, et fixe Elise à côté d'un arbre voisin. Ombre laisse le Sceptre des ténèbres avec Elise, sachant ce qu'il devient dans l'avenir, et ils ont tous deux ouvrent sur un autre portail de temps pour le présent, ce qui saute immédiatement dans l'ombre. Argent, cependant, est à peu près à suivre quand il entend appeler Elise à son père dans son sommeil. Se sentant désolé pour elle, Silver donne Elise sa Chaos Emerald bleue comme un charme de bonne chance, puis suit l'ombre à travers le portail. À leur retour, Silver Blaze révèle que Mephiles avait menti au sujet de Sonic est le déclenchement d'Iblis et, réalisant que Eggman a éventuellement l'intention de libérer Iblis, ils vont à l'aide de Sonic sauver Elise d'Eggman, arrivant juste à temps pour sauver Sonic d'une petite armée de robots Eggman; sans surprise, Sonic est méfier quelque peu de d'argent au premier abord, mais accepte de bonne grâce son aide tout de même. Cependant, ils ne le font pas avant la chute du transporteur d'œufs dans une montagne et explose, tuant les deux Elise et Eggman. Après un moment de deuil, Sonic et le contrôle du Chaos Argent utiliser pour permettre à Sonic de voyager dans le temps pour que le transporteur oeuf a explosé dans le but de la sauver, et Sonic donne son argent Chaos Emerald afin d'Argent et Blaze pour revenir à leur propre temps, ce qu'ils font. Argent et de la défaite Blaze Iblis fois de plus, et il tente de se servir de navire de Iblis est, tandis qu'il n'est pas accepté, Blaze est, et elle sceaux Iblis en elle-même et utilise Chaos Control pour se téléporter dans une autre dimension afin de s'assurer que Iblis ne retourne pas , au grand dam de Silver et de tristesse. Plus tard, après Mephiles tue Sonic et fusionne avec Iblis, l'argent est parmi les personnages qui sont transportés à la dimension de Solaris, et ils travaillent tous ensemble pour réunir les Emeraudes du Chaos afin de ressusciter Sonic et de la défaite de Solaris. En fin de compte, Sonic, Shadow et Silver succès détruisent Solaris, et Sonic et le voyage dans le temps Elise quand Solaris était juste une flamme et l'éteindre, l'effacement des événements du jeu de l'histoire. Que devient le monde après cette Silver est inconnue.Eggman Nega Plans L'argent est une autre de Sonic Rivals, soutenu par son apparence jouable confirmé dans Sonic Rivals. Il répond à un signal de détresse, mais il ne sait pas qui est de l'envoyer. Il découvre plus tard que Eggman Nega est lié à ce signal de détresse. États Argent qu'il apportera Eggman Nega retour vers le futur où il appartient. Il est également donné deux costumes alternatifs. Comme les événements de Sonic the Hedgehog n'est jamais arrivé, Argent et Sonic sont introduits les uns aux autres pour la première fois, et il semble que Sonic a vraiment oublié les événements du jeu précédent (si elle est implicite à la fin que lui et Elise conservent leurs souvenirs des événements dans une certaine mesure), comme il ne semble pas reconnaître Argent. Argent réapparaît dans la suite de Sonic Rivals. Il vient du futur pour sauver une fois de plus à la fois le passé et son propre temps, en se cachant Chao sorte que le Ifrit ne peut pas atteindre sa pleine puissance. Espio, sur les ordres de Vector, qui suit après l'argent et finalement le travail de deux ensemble. Interplanétaire Rencontre Silver apparaît dans Sonic Colors, mais uniquement dans la version DS. Il trouve Sonic et Tails à la Montagne Douce quand Tails lit un signe de la Montagne Douce qui écrit que l'endroit est le «futur». Silver rit et dit que l'avenir ne ressemble en rien à la Montagne Douce, en disant que l'avenir est beaucoup plus heureux que la cette dernière. Silver demande alors à Sonic de détruire 20 robots d'Eggman. Une fois ceci fait, Silver décide d'aller dans une tour avec Blaze, jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient arrêtés par Orbot et Cubot. Ils effrayaient les robots loin de leurs feux et de la puissance psychique. Ensuite, ils demandent à Sonic de tester une balade pour sa mission, qui est chronométrée. Maintes et maintes fois Silver apparaît dans Sonic Générations sur PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS et PC comme un boss rival du Sonic moderne. La chasse se déroule le long d'une autoroute délabrée dans Crisis City. Dans le jeu, Silver a une Chaos Emerald avec lui et décide de contester Sonic dans une bataille comme un test pour voir s'il s'agissait d'un Sonic réel ou d'un faux. Après avoir perdu, il donne l'émeraude Sonic. Il est vu plus tard en encourageant les deux Sonics au centre du temps, aux côtés de Blaze et Cream. Après que le temps soit rétabli, Silver apparaît et célèbre la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic, où il est surtout vu conversant avec Blaze et Shadow. Dans la version 3DS de Générations Sonic, Silver est combattu dans Tropical Resort. Apparences mineure Silver est un personnage jouable dans Sonic et le mode Party the Secret Rings », bien qu'il n'ait aucun rôle dans l'histoire. Il peut être joué après avoir recueilli un certain nombre d'âmes au feu. Argent a été initialement conçu pour être jouable dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques, mais a été retiré pour une raison quelconque. Argent, avec Metal Sonic, est l'un des nouveaux personnages qui est jouable dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver. Il est un personnage Skill-Type. Son déménagement de signature pour la version Wii est tiret léviter et Teleport pour la DS. Silver est un personnage jouable dans Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, mais pour une deuxième fois, il n'est pas impliqué dans le complot de l'histoire. Il est un personnage Fly-Type et sa vitesse par défaut est vague psychique, qui peut se transformer en Air Ride pour accéder aux zones nouvelles. Pour déverrouiller Argent vous devez battre la seconde histoire dans le jeu (Babylone), avec Blaze (Speed-Type), et un robot nommé SCR-GP (Power-Type). Argent apparaît dans Sonic Free Riders en tant que personnage jouable, mais encore une fois n'est pas impliqué dans l'histoire du jeu. Argent fait une brève apparition dans la Zone Green Hill en tant que membre du public en délire de Sega Superstars Tennis. Argent fait une brève apparition comme un autocollant et un trophée dans Super Smash Bros Brawl. Il est aussi vu occasionnellement dans le niveau Hill Zone verte comme l'un des trois personnages exécutant / planant à travers la boucle de navette. Son trophée est débloqué en battant Test du niveau de la cible 3 avec tous les personnages, ce qui signifie que le joueur ne peut pas avoir plusieurs copies de celui-ci. Un hérisson qui a voyagé dans le temps pour vaincre le déclenchement d'Iblis et donc modifier l'avenir. L'argent a une attitude positive et un sens aigu de la justice. Il a des pouvoirs psychokinétiques qui lui permettent de contrôler des objets physiques, y compris les capacités de geler ou de choc des ennemis, qu'il utilise pour se battre pour la paix et la justice. Argent apparaît comme Sir Galahad, l'un des chevaliers de la Table ronde dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir. Toutefois, il n'est pas l'un des trois principaux Chevaliers de la Table ronde dans le jeu et encore apparaît seulement quand il est débloqué en mode aventure pour multi-joueurs. Curieusement, les gants blindées Galahad ont le même cercle cyan / aigue comme celles des gants propres Silver. Pour déverrouiller Galahad dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir que vous avez à battre Lancelot dans un «retour de Lancelot" mission Deep Woods en mode Aventure. Dans Sonic Unleashed, mais d'argent n'apparaît pas dans le jeu, il est référencé à l'étape de jour de Empire City sous le nom de «Silver Beach» avec d'autres lieux nommés d'après des personnages tels que "Road Blaze". Argent est apparu pour la première fois en Premier Mobius plus jamais le lac en Mercie, à la surprise de Rob O 'the Hedge et son épouse Mari-An. Argent d'abord cru à Rob Sonic en raison de leur apparence similaire, mais quand Rob a expliqué qu'il n'était pas lui, Silver a répondu, en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de trouver Sonic comme "votre avenir en dépend". Rob O 'the Hedge expliqué à Argent qu'ils pouvaient trouver Sonic Liberté QG. Utiliser Silver Super Ring Warp, les deux voyagé là ensemble. Argent et Rob sont arrivés ensemble à trouver Sally et Alicia affirmant à propos d'échouage Sonic et Amy Rose dans Moebius. Sally leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et donc d'argent lui-même transporté à Moebius avec Rob. Une fois là, les deux hérissons rencontré avec Sonic, Fléau, Amy, Rosy la Rascal, et Metal Sonic. Argent arrête le combat avec ses pouvoirs et attaques Sonic reconnaissant la conception Métal Sonic. Il est arrêté par Fléau jusqu'au Sonic Argent persuade d'attaquer Fléau. Fléau tourne super et s'avère trop puissant pour les hérissons, les Freedom Fighters et la répression Squad. Après le combat avec Fléau de Super qui a été défait par Sonic, Silver se déplace vers un autre endroit dans le temps de trouver le traître de l'Freedom Fighters. Il réapparaît dans l'univers de Sonic, et va à Mobius 30 années plus tard, pour les aider à la bataille une autre menace qui a menacé sa chronologie. Lui et les Freedom Fighters avenir réussir et d'argent retourne à son époque. Son apparition la plus récente a été dans un autre arc de l'univers Sonic: La saga d'argent. Suite à un robot à un autre prélat timeline, il rencontre Jani-CA et la résistance contre le tyran qui règne sur le monde avec une poigne de fer: Enerjak. Personnalité L'argent a «un fort sentiment de justice" et c'est ce trait de personnalité qui le motive à tête en arrière dans le passé pour corriger le futur. Il croit aussi à se tenir debout pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Cela l'a amené à accepter Blaze quand tout le monde était son teasing pour ses capacités pyrokinetic. Bien qu'apparemment graves dans la nature, une interview déclare que l'argent est jeune et quelque peu immature. 8 Blaze fait des commentaires à ce sujet, affirmant qu'il est naïf et d'insécurité quand il est seul à plusieurs reprises. L'argent est aussi une amie régulière et est toujours prêt à protéger ceux qui en ont besoin et à prêter une main secourable. L'argent a également un pas aimer pour toute personne qui obtient à sa manière, très probablement dans Sonic Rivals et Sonic Rivals 2, qui pourrait montrer que Silver peut être de mauvaise humeur, extrêmement désagréable, et autoritaire à toute personne qui n'est pas utile dans sa mission. Il semble aussi être un peu arrogant dans Sonic Rivals 2 parce que quand vous jouez comme lui dans Sonic Rivals 2 et passer votre rival, il dira: «Je suis mieux." ou si vous gagnez une course ou de combat, dit-il, "Qui est le meilleur?" Dans Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, lorsque vous gagnez une course, dit-il, «je ne suis pas à la légère!". Quand il poursuit un ennemi, il le fait avec une détermination implacable et fera des alliances et des rivalités très facilement, ce qui le rend facilement dupé par les autres. La faiblesse Argent peut être assez naïf qui pourrait le conduire jusqu'à l'attitude path.His mal peut causer bat pour start.Sometimes tend à porter le monde sur ses épaules. S'il abuse de son ESP, l'argent peut devenir extrêmement fatigués. Un simple petit esprit. A un tempérament court. Capacités Argent, dans sa première apparition, ne possédait pas la vitesse super comme Sonic et Shadow (en dehors des cinématiques, où il a utilisé son Psychokenesis de voler à des vitesses élevées). En commençant par Sonic Rivals, il est capable de fonctionner à une vitesse comparable à eux et peuvent accéder à Spin Dash et l'attaque Homing. Dans sa ligne de temps originale, avec de la lave partout, Argent ne pouvait pas courir partout, de sorte qu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques et donc n'a jamais gagné n'importe quelle vitesse super. L'alimentation principale d'Argent est son psychokinèse (aussi connu comme la télékinésie), être capable de soulever ou de jeter des gens et des objets d'énormes distances avec une grande force. Il peut également se manipulent, se permettant de léviter dans les airs et même se déplacer à des vitesses très élevées. Il peut également projeter explosions d'énergie qui peuvent endommager ou étourdir ou face à d'autres, le tiret de courtes distances, et même former une bulle de pur énergies psychokinétiques qui paralysent ses objectifs. Dans Sonic Rivals, il est également capable d'utiliser son ESP à confondre ses ennemis. Dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Argent appelle «psychokinésie» son pouvoir. Dans Sonic Rivals et Sonic Rivals 2, il appelle cela la capacité de son «ESP». Il faut noter, cependant, que «psychokinèse» est un terme générique pour toute capacité qui consiste à utiliser l'esprit de manipuler quelque chose. Dans les générations Sonic, Silver a révélé quelques nouveaux pouvoirs, y compris la capacité à créer des lames d'énergie psychokinétiques qui peut balayer horizontalement et verticalement appelé Couteau Pyschic 9, la téléportation et une attaque puissante connue sous le nom 10 Smash Météore, où l'argent rassemble une grande boule des objets environnants et il se lance sur un adversaire. La transformation de Super Tout comme Sonic et Shadow, Silver peut initier une transformation super quand il recueille les sept Chaos Emeralds. Avec eux, il peut se transformer en Super Silver. Dans cette forme, les gains d'argent une augmentation de son Psychokinèse et une nouvelle capacité appelée Le Bouclier de Lumière qui lui permet de créer un bouclier autour de lui et s'emparer de tous les éléments autour et les jeter sur ses ennemis, aux côtés de vol, l'invincibilité automatique et augmenté Vitesse de force. Cependant, Super Silver n'a pas été vu ou entendu parler dans aucun autre jeu car Sonic The Hedgehog (2006). Relations Blaze the Cat Elle est originaire en même temps que d'argent, mais ce n'est que dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , ce qui signifie que les deux sont seuls amis dans ce jeu, alors que dans d'autres jeux canon qu'ils ne connaissent pas les uns les autres. Bien que Blaze est timide avec les étrangers et strict avec soi-même, elle fonctionne bien avec Silver comme un partenaire. Ils ne cessent de travailler ensemble pour combattre Iblis dans le futur. L'argent est aussi émotionnellement dépendante Blaze. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur monde à la fin de l'histoire de Silver dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Blaze révèle qu'elle a toujours aimé la façon dont a été naïve et Argent Argent est extrêmement attristé après son départ. Après la défaite de Solaris, la ligne de temps a été effacé et on ne sait pas si l'argent et Blaze encore connaître mutuellement. Preuve dans Sonic Rush Adventure , et les deux Sonic Rivals dont aucun d'entre eux parlent de l'autre. Dans la version Nintendo DS de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver , Silver Blaze et réapparaissent ensemble et challenge au joueur de hockey sur glace et de hockey de rêve (la fièvre du hockey) et se joindra à votre équipe si vous parvenez à les vaincre. Ils réapparaissent à nouveau ensemble dans la version DS de Sonic Colors dans la 3ème mission à Mountain Sweet. Dans les générations Sonic, Blaze et Silver peut être vu parler à l'autre à la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic. Amy Rose Dans Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) , Amy erreurs d'Argent pour Sonic, mais ils collaborent ensuite pour aider les autres à trouver les personnes qu'ils recherchent. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont à la fois la recherche de la même personne. Alliance d'Amy avec Silver n'était que temporaire. Elle devient son ami et a promis de l'aider à trouver le "Trigger Iblis", mais l'a quitté après avoir appris qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Sonic . Étrangement, quand ils se rencontrent à nouveau après Sonic et meurt Mephiles et Iblis fusibles, elle est sans rancune particulière envers lui pour ses actions passées. En raison des événements à la fin de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Argent et Amy jamais rencontré. Aussi, quand Amy laissé Argent, quand elle a découvert qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Sonic, il semblait déçu, et regarda comme s'il allait appeler son dos, mais il n'a pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas d'importance, elle laisserait de toute façon. Sonic the Hedgehog Dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Sonic est mentionné par Mephiles comme étant le "Trigger Iblis" qui fixent Iblis ans gratuit avant l'heure de Silver. L'argent est plié sur l'arrêt de Sonic de déclencher Iblis sur le monde, mais lui se lie d'amitié après avoir découvert que Mephiles lui avait menti. Une fois que meurt Sonic, Silver réalise qu'ils peuvent le ramener en utilisant les Chaos Emeralds . Depuis coups Elise le Flames of Disaster à la fin du jeu, Sonic et Silver jamais rencontré. Dans Sonic Rivals , il voit Sonic pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Sonic premier avis d'Argent '«attitude» lors de leur première rencontre, et ils ne sont pas exactement sur la même longueur à l'œil et donc ils s'affronter pour se rendre à Eggman et quand ils se sont rencontrés à nouveau Sonic Rivals 2 , l'argent est plus compétitif envers Sonic et son partenaire, Miles "Tails" Prower . Argent semble avoir un pas aimer envers Sonic, probablement parce qu'il pense que Sonic est tout aussi ennuyeux et stupide comme il peut être tout comme la façon dont l'ombre se sent sur le hérisson bleu aussi. Donc actuellement, ils ne s'entendent pas. Cependant, dans le «Archie Comics», ils semblent s'entendre assez bien (au moins après avoir réalisé que Sonic n'est pas le traître des combattants de la Liberté). Toujours dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver d'argent (après avoir été défait dans Cubyrinth) nonchalamment demandé comment Sonic faisait, cela pourrait signifier que Silver affiche uniquement l'hostilité envers Sonic quand il est lui difficile de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans Sonic Générations , relation Silver avec Sonic semble s'être améliorée et est beaucoup plus convivial. Après il est convaincu que Sonic est le Sonic réel et non un imposteur, Argent accepte volontiers défis de Sonic à un match revanche, affirmant qu'il devrait être amusant. Après le temps a été restaurée, Silver et Shadow se montrer et de célébrer à la fête de Sonic anniversaire surprise. Mephiles the Dark Dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Mephiles utilise la frustration d'argent à la résurrection constante de Iblis au fait de le libérer dans le passé. Il informe Blaze et Silver que dans le passé, Sonic a été «Trigger Iblis", et utilise ses pouvoirs pour les renvoyer dans le temps afin de l'assassiner. En réalité, la mort de Sonic servirait de catalyseur. Argent croit d'abord mensonges Mephiles », mais ses rencontres avec Sonic et les autres commencent à lui faire la question de ses intentions. Shadow the Hedgehog Les deux premiers répondent à Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , quand il le prend pour Mephiles . Le risque deux pas en arrière dans le temps ensemble en utilisant une faille dimensionnelle, et en apprendre davantage sur Iblis et le Projet Solaris. Depuis les événements de ce jeu ont été effacés, ils ne répondent canoniquement jusqu'au Sonic Rivals . Dans un premier temps, l'ombre ne fait pas confiance spéculations à propos de Silver Dr Eggman identité est vrai. Après avoir réalisé qu'il avait raison, les deux forment un lien et de s'entraider dans la Base de Meteor . Dans Sonic Rivals 2 ils ne sont pas des alliés, et ils se battent entre eux sur certains points et d'argent ne voulais pas l'ombre d'obtenir à sa manière. Espio le caméléon Les deux se sont rencontrés uniquement dans Sonic Rivals 2 . Avant leur rencontre, Espio a été donné une cession par Vector le crocodile de trouver des informations sur les dernières Chao disparitions. Il commence à enquêter sur d'Argent, un suspect, ce qui l'agace. Les deux hommes finirent par devenir des partenaires afin d'arrêter Eggman Nega et ses plans. Once they completed their mission, the two bid each other farewell, in hopes of meeting each other again. Espio seems to be the closest friend to Silver. Knuckles the Echidna Silver and Knuckles have somewhat of a rivalry with each other. Normally, they don't pay much attention to each other, though they do have heated battles with one another occasionally. Unlike most Sonic characters, Silver is one of the few to challenge him to a fight. Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend; In an alternate timeline ) *Espio the Chameleon *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and Friendly Rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Ally and Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Rouge The Bat (Ally and Rival) *Yoshi ( Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Ally and Rival) *Donkey Kong ( Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ) *Princess Elise ( In an alternate timeline ) Enemies *Eggman Nega (Arch-enemy) *Ifrit (Encountered in Sonic Rivals 2 ) *Mephiles the Dark ( In an alternate timeline ) *Iblis ( In an alternate timeline ) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Encountered in Sonic Rivals 2 ) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Former) *Orbot (only in the DS version of Sonic Colors) *Cubot (only in the DS version of Sonic Colors) *Time Eater (Sonic Generations) Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly Rival) *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Metal Sonic *Waluigi ( Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ) Réception Reception on the character has been largely mixed. Some think of his as tedious, possessing no super speed like the other two hedgehogs and second because of his voice which is criticized to be annoying. However, despite negative reception, Silver still has a fairly large amount of fans. Some still want him to appear in future games in the story mode just like Sonic 2006, Sonic Rivals ,and Sonic Rivals 2. Memorable Quotes *''"I need to pull it together..."'' - Silver after getting a "D" rank in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) . *''"It's no use!"'' - Silver after catching Sonic or Shadow in his psychic hold in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) . *''"I've finally found him. The Iblis Trigger."'' - Silver after finding Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *''"Psychic Control!"'' - Silver when you activate his special move in Sonic Rivals 2. *''"To kill someone to save the world...Is that really the right thing to do?" -'' Silver when he asks Blaze if killing Sonic is right in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) . *''"But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must..."'' - Silver when telling Amy why he needs to kill Sonic. *''"This will end it!"'' - Silver about to beat Sonic or Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) . *''"This time frame should be safe, as long as they're around.....those blue and black hedgehogs certainly are brave!" -'' Silver at the end of his story in Sonic Rivals . *''"Not...now!"'' - Silver after losing a battle in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *''"No one can stop me!"'' - Silver passing someone in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games . *''"I won`t lose!" -'' Silver before beginning an event in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games . *''"I am not to be trifled with!" -'' Silver winning a race in Sonic Free Riders *''"Eggman NEGA! This is the end of the line for you!" -'' Silver in Sonic Rivals. *''"Very well."'' *''"Prepare yourself!"'' *''"I know you can do this Sonic!" -'' Silver cheering on the Sonics in Sonic Generations. Catégorie:Personnages